darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Edgeville Dungeon
.]] (requires a brass key).]] The Edgeville Dungeon is the only dungeon in RuneScape that begins with a normal area and turns to Wilderness partway. It goes to about level 10 Wilderness, so players can attack you when players enter the Wilderness part of the dungeon. However, players will be safe provided their combat level is not within range of the possible aggressor. Anyone who wishes to explore the deeper parts of this dungeon should be careful and only bring items that he or she is willing to lose. Most of the dungeon is free-to-play, but entering the Wilderness portion will require the player to be on a pay-to-play server. Entrances There are two entrances to the dungeon. The most common is in Edgeville, in the ruined house south of the bank. It is marked by a mark on the minimap. Another entrance is west of the Cooks' Guild near Varrock on the east side of the River Lum. To get in, the player must bring a brass key which can be found in the dungeon. It is useful to players who wish to collect big bones, since it leads right down to a group of hill giants and is fairly close to the Varrock bank. Alternatively, members can use the bank in the Cooking guild, which is nearer, provided they have completed the Hard set of the Varrock tasks. Notable features Non-Wilderness area *There is a Mining spot inside the dungeon with 2 copper, 2 tin, 3 iron, 3 silver, 6 coal, 1 mithril, and 2 adamant rocks. It is almost never used due to the large amount of monsters in the area, coupled with its distance from a bank. *Quite a few Hill giants live in the southern-most area of the dungeon. They are a popular place to collect big bones, particularly on F2P worlds, since those with a brass key can take a short cut to and from the Varrock bank. * A Resource dungeon can be accessed behind the Mysterious Entrance in the southwest corner of the Hill Giant room. Opening the entrance requires level 20 Dungeoneering and grants a one-time bonus of 1600 Dungeoneering experience. Behind the door are many more Hill Giant and four limpwurt root spawns. *Members with 51 Agility can squeeze through a pipe on the east side of the dungeon that leads right to the Moss giants in the Varrock Sewers. It can be used in either direction. Wilderness area *There are several Chaos druids in the wilderness section, well known for their high drop rate for herbs. *There are quite a few red spider eggs respawns in this dungeon, making it easier to collect them for potions. *Several Black Demons live farther inside the dungeon, yet closer to a bank than most others. *There is a demon who resides in the dungeon named Chronozon. He plays an important role in the Family Crest quest and can only be killed after successfully casting all four of the elemental "blast" spells on him. There are also several level 90 Poison spiders in his lair, so an antipoison would also be helpful. *The Earth Obelisk is in the dungeon near Chronozon, and the Air Obelisk can be accessed through the dungeon as well, past the Black Demons. *The dungeon is one of only two locations to house Earth Warriors, which are often assigned by Vannaka as slayer tasks. Players must have 15 Agility to get to them. *Another Resource dungeon can be accessed behind the Mysterious Entrance near the Thugs if one has at least level 10 Dungeoneering. Accessing this area for the first time grants a one time bonus of 1100 Dungeoneering experience. Behind the door are many more Chaos druids, and the area does not count as Wilderness, so players cannot attack you. Edgeville Dungeon Wilderness chaos druids.png|Chaos druids in the Wilderness part. Edgeville Dungeon Wilderness spiders.png|Red spiders in the Wilderness part. Edgeville Dungeon Wilderness warriors.png|Earth warriors in the Wilderness part. Edgeville Dungeon Wilderness demons.png|Black demons in the Wilderness part. Other features *Vannaka resides within the dungeon and he can give you mid-level Slayer assignments. He is the 4th hardest out of the 7 Slayer Masters. *The Ancient Magicks teleport spell, Paddewwa Teleport can be used to teleport directly to the entrance of the dungeon. Monsters * Rats (level 2) * Giant spiders (level 4) * Giant rats (level 10, 14) * Thugs (level 16) * Chaos druids (level 46) * Zombies (level 18, 24) * Skeletons (level 22) * Deadly red spiders (level 136) * Hobgoblins (level 44, 50) * Earth warriors (level 112) * Poison spiders (level 90) * Hill giants (level 64) * Chronozon (level 145) * Black demons (level 140) Trivia * This entire dungeon was given a graphics update on 6 February 2008 and again on 1 February 2011. A tunnel filled with poison spiders was added between Chronozon's lair, allowing players to bypass the Wilderness area of the dungeon. * In the wilderness area of the dungeon, near the Chaos druids, the bubbling swamp makes a sound eerily close to the beating-heart sound played when you are close to death. * In the Hill giant area of the dungeon there is an area to the south where bones turn blue. * Going to this dungeon became a 'task' for Varrock on 24 November 2010. References 1 http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?254,255,55,62204744,goto,6 (wilderness and free trade live Q&A)) fi:Edgeville Dungeon nl:Edgeville Dungeon Category:Locations Category:Edgeville